


Fanart: star

by oolongteay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Drunkenness, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolongteay/pseuds/oolongteay
Summary: Atsuhina Exchange Gift for SadWritingTyrant/thegreatestfic!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 202
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadwritingtyrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadwritingtyrant/gifts).



> HI!!! I would like to say first that I suspect this is not what you expected to get. TT however I tried my best to make it lovely, so I hope you enjoy it still . I'm sorry that it's quite messy. after the creators reveal, do hit me up if anything!

[ ](https://imgur.com/zLVZHdr)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/9Qhs7Iv)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/iWy0uyy)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/rGqM12p)  
[](https://imgur.com/WT26idM)


End file.
